leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cedric Juniper/Anime
Cedric debuted at the end of Evolution Exchange Excitement!, where he stumbled out of Chargestone Cave and fainted out of hunger. In the next episode, his daughter gave him some food to eat and he regained his strength. She also returned his pen which she found lodged in a 's gears in the previous episode. Professor Juniper told and that her father studied the origins of legendary Pokémon like and . He then said that he believed he had discovered the cave where the Black Hero had met Zekrom. He was planning to go back and Ash begged if he and his friends could come along. He agreed and led the way to the ruins. When the group came upon the "Golden Dark Stone", in the center of the ruins, Cedric told Ash that it must be kept in place. However, the excitement of the situation overcame the professor and he took the stone while the others weren't looking. Because of this, they were driven to the deepest part of the ruins by which was just what he had hoped for. He discovered that it was the bottom of the ruins where the Black Hero had communicated with Zekrom. Cedric later found the exit to the cave and put the Golden Dark Stone back in its place. Cofagrigus and were still angry about the Golden Dark Stone being taken, however. As a result, Cofagrigus sent him, Ash, , and high in the air with before letting them go to plummet to the ground. The professor said that if they were able to link their hearts to the Pokémon, they would be saved and he was correct. He later discovered that all the paths they took in the ruins came out in the shape of a Zekrom, which confirmed that they were indeed the ruins of the Black Hero. After the group left the ruins, Cedric said that he would stay behind and continue to do his research in the area and the group said their goodbyes to him. In New Places... Familiar Faces!, Cedric made a call to his daughter, who was visited by Ash, Iris and Cilan. He told them that he had made some interesting discoveries about the White Ruins near Icirrus City, to which Ash and his friends decided they would go and visit him and hear about his research. In Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!, Cedric was seen excavating at the White Ruins, unaware that he was being watched by a couple of s. In Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!, Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony!, and What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!, Cedric witnessed the climax of Team Plasma's plot to summon and take control of . He and his assistants spent most of the event captured by Team Plasma after Colress used a machine to take control of his assistants' Pokémon, but he was eventually freed by Cilan's Crustle. Cedric made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Cedric Juniper/Anime/Character|Character Cedric Juniper/Anime/Voice actors|Voice actors